entrenador
by Abis le black
Summary: es un fanfic basado en la serie pokemon que vi recientemente, es la serie black and withe donde e ocnoce a un entrenador llamado cameron y esta super como pareja yaoi, quienes quieran leer porfavor busquenlo en google, es yaoi 100% no leemon, bueno solo eso.


Este es un one shot, tardo mucho por qu eme inicie como gamer y llego a mis manos el juego de pokemos y vi la serie dándome cuenta de unas parejas muy interesantes, doy por aclarado que no pertenece ningun personaje de pokemon, solo escribo por diversión, a mis fans les prometo seguir con el resto de los relatos y también subir algunos que ojala les guste, quienes no entiendan o no hayan visto pokemon busquen Cameron pokemon en google y ash para que puedan entender la historia, los fans de esta serie perdonen si no se los nombres por completo. Aclaro Ash tiene 17 años originalmente (eso según algunos fans) y cameron tendría a lo máximo 11 o 12, asi que para fines de mis caps de pokemon todos tienen alrededor de 14 años asi que usen imaginación.

-¿entrenador?-

Era su ultima oportunidad de triunfar y fracaso, pero no se sentía mal, había perdido contra Cameron, ese joven de su edad, de ojos azules que lo distraían, con esa piel que lo hacia lucir tan tentador , ese carácter tan parecido al suyo pero con un toque mas distraído, Ash ya llevaba un rato pensando, ¿ que haría al llegar a su región?.

Cameron estaba hablando con la compañera de Ash quien le comento que Ash se iría de regreso a su región para competir en otra liga, quizás Cameron era despistado, pero estaba seguro que Ash no dijo la verdad, por laguna razón sentía que el mayor (15 años y el 14) se había distraído con algo, y no paraba de ver como le miraba, mas que nada sus miradas chocaban y esos ojos café claro le arrebataban algo y eso hacía que se esforzará mas, sin duda le gustaba estar con Ash, era como el pero no lo veía como un hermano, no lo veía como un hermano, era algo mas.

Ash recordó como estaban en el sauna, nadie le causo problema, pero cuando vio a Cameron quiso lanzarse y besarlo, quería ver esos ojos posados en el, solo en el, quería estar con el menor a solas en el sauna, peor era publico asi que se tuvo que resignar, y durante el combate juraría que el menor lo miraba a los ojos y se ponía nervioso.

Cameron recordó como lo mira Ash en el sauna y se puso rojo, Iris se preocupo y fue por agua, el momento que aprovecho el entrenador para ir a buscar al causante del sonrojo, no quería dejar ir a Ash, quería estar mas tiempo con el , aunque significara irse con el, se reprimió por esa forma de pensar, dado que por un momento pensó en meterse en una pokeball y asi hacer que ash fuera su entrenador, pero no, el seria el dueño de Ash, y un sonrojo mas potente se marco haciendo que sus ojos azules fueran mas llamativo para un pelinegro que estaba viéndolo a la distancia.

Ash vio como el pequeño se ponía rojo, y cuando vio esos hermosos ojos se sintió morir, decidió no apartar la vista y cuando se sonrojo mas su amigo decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

A: Cameron ¿estas bien ?- ASh acerco la mano a la frente y mejillas del menor

C: ssss….si, solo algo preocupado- miro la mano de ash cerca de sus labios, sintió las yemas de sus dedos, quería darle un beso a esos dedos, lamerlos, era algo que quería hacer pero se contuvo y enrojeció por ese pecaminoso pensamiento.

A: mejor ven- tomo de la mano a su amigo y lo condujo afuera, pasaron pos una calle poco transitada todo aun con las manos juntas lo cual causaba nerviosismo en ambos, Ash lo condujo al hotel donde les daban resguardo, lo metió a su cuarto, y le extendió unas píldoras para la fiebre.

C: no es eso Ash- enserio iris tenia razón Ash era muy inocente a veces

A: ¿no?, entonces que es?

C: ya te dije, me preocupa algo- estrujo sus puños y bajo la vista, no quería perder a su amigo, pero ese pensamiento paso a … no quiero perder a mi persona especial.

A:¿Iris te dijo?- Ash miraba la ventana no podía creer que camerón se preocupara por el asi

C: si- levanto la vista para ver a un ash serio, y no pudo mas que levantar la mano y tocar el hombro para que lo viera

A: ya paso mucho tiempo desde que regrese a mi región, creo que es lo mejor, después de todo ya no podre seguir con esto mucho tiempo, además no se si aun quiero esto, sabes, creo que – Ash cerro la boca al ver como el menor lo miraba con ojos brillantes y llorosos.

C: tu me dijiste una vez si podías ir con migo para ver mi batalla, ahora ate quieres marchar sin preguntarme si quiero que te vayas, o sin dejar que yo te pregunte lo mismo- cameron se rompió, no quería llorar, pero imaginar a ash lejos lo dejo con hueco en la garganta era algo que no podía, no ahora.

A: ¿quieres venir conmigo a mi próximo viaje?- dijo sin mas, al tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas de su amigo

Cameron al ver esos ojos decididos y profundos, sinceros, sin decir nada la respuesta fue un beso que los hiso caer en la cama donde el mas pequeño en edad besaba al mayor y no le daba tregua mas que para tomar una bocanada de aire, después de unos minutos se separaron aun respirando agitadamente, se miraron a los ojos y Ash tomo la cabeza del menor para acercarlo a un nuevo beso, esa era la mejor respuesta de la historia.

Cameron metía mano en la playera de Ash y el mayo en los pantalones, ambos sabían que ocurriría, era el momento de ver quien era el entrenador, y nadie quería perder.

(saltare el leemon si quieren leemon en los otros de pokemon díganme)

En la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron miraron el cuarto y el desorden , Cameron estaba sobre Ash, ambos desnudos, pero solamente Cameron tenia la marca distintiva de propiedad, quizás Ash no tenia pokeballs para humanos pero esa marca sind uda era mas que sufieciente, sin decir nada se besaron y el mayor vistió al menor no sin dejar un beso en cada parte.

C: eso significa que si ire contigo?

A: creo que significa que mamá no tendrá nietos.

Ambos jóvenes entrenadores sonrieron, se miraron una vez mas, quizás no sea malo el perder, sino se pierde no se gana, algo tonto pero era cierto para Ash después de todo gano amigos y ahora al ver los ojos de Cameron vio que gano a un novio leal quizás igual o mas que sus queridos pokemon.


End file.
